


what the cupcake?

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cupcakes, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, October, deeeeeaaaaaaaan, idk - Freeform, snuggly dean, tummy aches, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 29:</p>
<p>ITS DEAN WINCHESTER VS YOU IN THE CUPCAKE EATING BATTLE OF THE CENTURY.</p>
<p>and also snuggling n stuff idk bro</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the cupcake?

**Author's Note:**

> these little things I write before classes are gonna kill me.

“okay, okay…you win.” Dean groaned, leaning back and relaxing in his chair.

You grinned, grabbing another one of the cheap, yet tasty, halloween themed cupcakes dean had brought into the motel room.

“eeh,” you mumbled, swallowing your mouthful of cupcake. “that’s what you get for challenging me to a cupcake eating contest.” You smirked, taking another bite of your cupcake.

Dean laughed, shaking his head, pushing back his chair and walking over to one of the beds, lying down.

“I regret nothing.” He groaned, rolling over onto his stomach.

You laughed, standing and smacking his ass before walking out of the motel room, looking around outside for sam, whom had gone to the local library to get a book on lore.

“Y/N.” sam’s voice came from your left, startling you.

“jesus, sam. You scared the daylights out of me.”

He looked at your apologetically. “sorry.” He muttered, walking into the room behind you.

“I saved you a cupcake.” You smirked, handing him the last cupcake in the pack.

He laughed, taking it. “thanks.” He looked towards his brother, then back to you. “you beat dean in another cupcake eating contest?”

You nodded triumphantly, flopping onto the bed next to dean.

“we’ll get up when you’ve got something for the case…” you smirked as dean wrapped and arm around you.

You heard sam scoff as you snuggled closer to dean.

And so you laid there with your eyes closed, wondering when dean would be up for another contest.

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty ppl, get pumped for some smut on the 31st! i'm actually really happy about how it's coming along :3
> 
> asdfghjkl


End file.
